Burning Questions Redux
by DianeB
Summary: A series of crossover drabbles involving the same actor in different roles, with each chapter a different actor and crossover. Summary: These people are havin' *mighty* strange dreams! Very Hahn-centric, for those who care.
1. TARDIS Illusions

Title: Burning Questions

Author: DianeB

Rating: T (for some bad words)

Author's Note: A Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover drabble. If you don't know who David Tennant is, you won't get the joke. Written in April, 2008.

* * *

Junior had studied the Auror's peg-legged swagger, and his arrogant attitude, to the point where he could mimic both in his sleep.

Hell, he'd even managed to quell the panic that threatened to consume him every time he thought of speaking to Dumbledore.

But the eye…no amount of studying could have prepared him for the reality of that cold, viscous orb taking up space in his head.

* * *

The Doctor, asleep in the TARDIS, woke suddenly with splitting pain behind his left eye and two burning questions: Where was the planet Azkaban, and what the bloody hell was _Polyjuice Potion_?"


	2. Battlestar Hallucinations

Title: Burning Questions 2  
Author: DianeB  
Rating: PG

Author's Note: A _Grey's Anatomy/Battlestar Galactica_ crossover drabble. Written in February, 2009.

**

* * *

**

The human heart was a gorgeous organ, and this one was decidedly more beautiful than most. Young, robust, healthy, life-giving. Drawing the red (so _very_ red) heart from the body cavity, Doctor Virginia Dixon felt as though she were holding liquid velvet. Rules had saved it.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Laura Roslin woke with a start, quickly stretching an arm out to feel Bill's solid presence beside her. Gods, she thought, the dreams are never the same twice, with or without the frakking drugs. Who the frak, she wondered, was Doctor Miranda Bailey and where in hells was the planet Seattlegrace?

End.


	3. Cardio Deliriums, Part 1

Title: Burning Questions 3  
Author: DianeB  
Rating: PG

Author's Note: A _Silence of the Lambs/Grey's Anatomy_ crossover drabble. Written in February, 2009.

**

* * *

**

Catherine was in a fan_tas_tic mood. So when the guy with the couch clearly needed help, she figured she should share her joy. When he asked her size, she barely had time to register the queerness of his question before the lights went out.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Erica Hahn woke with a start, heart pounding. Sitting up, she was immensely relieved to see Callie asleep beside her. But when her eyes fell on the hand lotion on the dresser, her stomach knotted, and two questions burned: Why was her chicken dinner upsetting her stomach, and _who the hell was Precious_?

End.


	4. Pediatric Visions

Title: Burning Questions 4  
Author: DianeB  
Rating: PG

Author's Note: A _Bones/Grey's Anatomy_ crossover drabble. Written in late February, 2009.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Rebecca Stinson wasn't sure what was making her angrier: Seeley's use of his FBI status to investigate all her boyfriends, or the fact that he was so damned _predictable_ about it she shouldn't have bothered threatening him over visitation rights to their son. Either way, she was fuming, and hoping to God Drew would deck Booth when they finally met.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Arizona Robbins woke bathed in sweat. It was one thing to dream about kissing the delectable _Calliope _Torres, but what in hell was this nightmare about an FBI agent, a four-year-old blonde boy, and some socially-challenged forensic anthropologist named _Bones_?

End.


	5. Cardio Deliriums, Part 2

Title: Burning Questions 5 (None)  
Author: DianeB  
Rating: PG

Author's Note: A _Crossing Jordan/Grey's Anatomy_ crossover drabble. This doesn't quite fit my own rules for Burning Questions Redux (no questions), but who cares? I liked that the real actress, Kathryn Hahn, shared a last name with the fake doctor, Erica Hahn, and decided it needed a drabble! Inspired by stories I've read on The Dizzy Dancing Way website (she does this way better than I do). Written in April, 2009.

**

* * *

**

Kathryn walked towards her trailer in darkness. It was too early to be conscious, but her character was pregnant; Wardrobe needed time to prep her. The fake belly was heavy, and she was not looking forward to the day's shooting. But a steady job on a hit television show was nothing to gripe about.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Erica woke abruptly to the sound of Callie banging pans in the kitchen. She hadn't been drinking the night before, yet her head was pounding and her dreams had been filled with images of a pregnant sister she didn't have, giving birth on a Hollywood soundstage.

End.


	6. Cardio Deliriums, Part 3

Title: Burning Questions 6  
Author: DianeB  
Rating: PG

Author's Note: A _Crossing Jordan/Grey's Anatomy_ crossover drabble. Written in early June, 2009. As always, thanks to Mighty Editor Goddess Brenda S. for the beta.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Doctor Kate Switzer hated everything about the Boston Coroner's Office, but she especially hated Nigel Townsend and his ridiculous blog. She couldn't believe such hubris. She should sic her terrier on him. The dog _loved_ kidneys.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Doctor Erica Hahn woke to the sound of her pager buzzing on the night stand. Sitting up and reaching for the vibrating little device, she wondered two things: why was her nose filled with the pungent smell of formaldehyde, and who was the brilliant Brit with the blog and the big nose that was causing her heart to pound and her stomach to flip?

End.


	7. Cardio Deliriums, Part 4

Title: Burning Questions 7

Author: DianeB

Rating: PG

Author's Note: An _Iron Jawed Angels/Grey's Anatomy_ crossover drabble. Written in early June, 2009. As always, thanks to Mighty Editor Goddess Brenda S. for the beta.

**oOo oOo oOo**

She sat tensely during the vote, squinting myopically at her list. All were voting as expected, except Turner, who _turned_ on them and voted _nay_. Next was Burns, and he wore a red rose. Just as her hopes fell in defeat, she saw Burns stand, tear off his rose and claim _aye_.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Erica Hahn woke abruptly, confused by her dream, or at least by the _clarity_ of it. She was in the State House when the vote was taken to grant women the vote. Why on earth did she feel like she _was_ Mabel Vernon, and why was her vision blurry?

End.


End file.
